


Adventures of a Shapeshifter

by buckyismymainman



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is a shapeshifter but prefers a cat form, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: A series of one shots with a shapeshifting Reader and Diana Prince.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Adventures of a Shapeshifter

Bruce felt a cat rubbing around his feet and looked down to see you there. Purring contentedly, a flower caught between your teeth. He immediately knew what you wanted, “She’s in the library doing some research.”

You chirped and nuzzled his leg one last time before scampering down the hall. You passed Hal who called out a quick hello before you disappeared around a corner. You passed several more League members and a few of their sidekicks. They smiled when they saw what was between your teeth.

You had a habit of bringing gifts to the different members gifts but your favorite person to visit was Diana.

You managed to push the door to the library open with your paws and found Diana at one of the many empty tables at the center of the room. You hopped up onto the table and chirped to let her know you were there. She looked up her serious expression melting into a smile. “Hello Y/N.” You dropped the flower onto the book she was thumbing through and chirped again. “For me? You shouldn’t have.” She picked up the flower and sniffed it. “Thank you.”

You shifted back to your human form, your suit that Bruce had had designed for you making sure that you weren’t in the nude every time you shifted from an animal to your human form. “You’re welcome,” you smiled happily, feeling warm that she was happy with your gift. “I saw it and immediately thought of you.”

Diana tucked the flower behind her ear and said, “You’re always so sweet bringing me gifts. They brighten my day.”

“I’m glad,” you said. “I just want to make sure you’re happy.”

She took your hand, “I am happy, you always know what I need.”

Conversation lulled as Diana had to go back to work and you shifted back into your cat form and slipped onto her lap to take a little nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actively taking requests for this series. You can either comment here or head over to my Tumblr (redhoodssweetheart) and send me an ask!


End file.
